With the rapid development of three dimensional (3D) display technology and the gradual mature of the product lines thereof, the 3D display technology has become one of the most important technologies in the development of flat panel display devices. The mainstream three dimensional (3D) display technologies in the current market comprise anaglyphic 3D display technology, polarization 3D display technology, 3D shutter glass display technology, and naked eye 3D display technology. The 3D shutter glass display technology is widely accepted in the market thanks to its advantages of prominent three dimensional display effects, high resolution of the screen, and relatively low cost of the liquid crystal module.
One frame image can be separated into two frame images corresponding to the left eye and the right eye respectively through the 3D shutter glass display technology. The two frame images are displayed continuously and alternately on the liquid crystal display screen, and the switches of the lenses of the shutter glass are controlled synchronously, so that the left eye and the right eye can see the corresponding image at the right time respectively. At last, the two different images seen by the left eye and the right eye can jointly form the three dimensional effect of the original image in the brain.
However, due to the influence of the response speed of liquid crystal, the cross-talk phenomena would appear. For example, when the left eye is watching the left-eye image, it would watch the residual part of the right-eye image of the last frame, which would lead to the phenomenon of the left-eye image and the right-eye image overlapping with each other. In this case, the ghost image would appear. This kind of phenomenon exists in all shutter 3D televisions based on liquid crystal display technology. In order to reduce the cross-talk phenomena during 3D display, the scanning switching technology or the dynamic local dimming technology are usually used in the back-light unit.
Since the structure of the control circuit needed in the scanning switching technology and the dynamic local dimming technology is complex, and the cost thereof is relatively high, a solution that a black frame is inserted between left-eye signals and right-eye signals whereby the cross-talk phenomena thereof can be reduced is proposed. However, since the left eye and the right eye receive signals alternately in the shutter 3D technology, the requirement on the frame rate thereof is relatively high, which is 120 Hz in general. If the black frame insertion technology is adopted, the frame rate thereof should be doubled, which would have a large effect on the charging of the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, another solution through which the dual-gates are turned on simultaneously during 3D display, so as to reduce the resolution in the scanning direction and raise the charging time is proposed. However, new and complex designs should be added on the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and the gate IC in order to realize the above functions.
Therefore, how to reduce the cross-talk phenomena in the shutter 3D display technology through black frame insertion technology, as well as reduce the influence of high frame rate on the charging of the liquid crystal panel without new complicated design being added therein has become an effort demanding task in the industry.